


On the subject of scary movies and shinigami

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Playwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Asami and Akihito chitchat with each other after watching one of Akihito's scary movies. No plot intended. Just a sprinkle of domestic fluff.





	On the subject of scary movies and shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> I like to experiment with different writing styles so just for fun I wrote this oneshot as a play ;P Hope you enjoy reading it!

**_(Scene setting: Asami's living room. Late in the evening. Asami and Akihito are sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. Asami is wearing his customary house robe. Akihito is clad in a tank top and boxers. The remnants of their takeaway sushi dinner are still on top of the coffee table. The horror movie Akihito 'forced' Asami to watch with him has now just ended.)_ **

Asami: _*stares at the end credits rolling on the TV screen*_ "Well, that was... interesting."

Akihito: "Only _interesting_ , huh? Come on, you enjoyed the movie. Admit it."

Asami: "I wouldn't go so far as to use the word _enjoyed_ , Akihito."

Akihito: "Well, at least you didn't fall asleep halfway through it like all the other times. _*laughs*_ Hey, they've made a sequel to this movie, you know? It's pretty good. Even gorier than this one. Let's watch it tomorrow night! I’ll make us a bowl of popcorn and all!"

Asami: "Let's not."

Akihito: "Party popper."

Asami: _*chuckles while ruffling Akihito's hair*_ "I have to work late tomorrow. I doubt I’ll be home before 3 am."

Akihito: "Uuuuh, any interesting late night shady business transactions that I should know about, Asami-sama?"

Asami: "Only legal ones, I'm afraid. I'm attending a dinner party with the minister of foreign affairs. We're scheduled to have a lengthy conference call with the Japanese ambassador in the U.S. afterwards."

Akihito: "Bummer! Sounds boring."

Asami: "I'm expecting it will be. Why don't you invite your friends over to watch the movie with you tomorrow night? What are their names again? Takato and Yuu?"

Akihito: "Takato and _Kou_. Thanks for the suggestion, but I've still to come up with a convincing enough story to explain to them why it is that I'm freeloading at a millionaire's penthouse."

Asami: "Billionaire's, actually. I thought they were convinced that I'm an older woman and that you're my boy toy, or something like that."

Akihito: "Wipe that conceited smug off of your face, will you?"

Asami: "What _have_ you told them about me exactly?"

Akihito: "That you are a 70 year-old heiress with a bad temper, and that I'm house sitting for you while you are on an extended European vacation with your 5th husband... Oh, and that all of your previous husbands have died under mysterious circumstances." _*grins*_

Asami: "What a nice touch to the story."

Akihito: "Thank you. I think so to."

Asami: "And do I have a name?"

Akihito: "Lady Baba."

Asami: _*arches an eyebrow*_ "You named me Lady 'old woman'?!"

Akihito: _*shrugs*_ "I figured it fit with the character. For a while I toyed with the idea of naming you Lady Mata Hari, but in the end thought it might sound a bit overkill. You know, with the four dead husbands and all."

Asami: "I see your point. Even so I must say that your friends are exceedingly gullible if they believed your story as it is."

Akihito: "I'm pretty sure Kou bought into the whole thing,… but I think Takato is on to something." _*yawns*_

Asami: "Tired?"

Akihito: _*yawns again*_ "I didn't sleep much last night. I was out late on a stakeout mission with Mitarai-san. Not to mention he forced me to have drinks with him afterwards to celebrate the success of the shoot."

Asami: "Oh, so you were indeed tipsy when you arrived home last night!"

Akihito: _*blushes*_ "A bit... I guess."

Asami: "And here I was thinking you had crawled onto my bed intentionally."

Akihito: "I told you already, that was an accident! I thought it was _my_ bed!"

Asami: "I see... So when you stripped naked and started kissing me out of the blue, did you think I was what? Your pillow?"

Akihito: "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought."

Asami: _*smirks*_ "Of course you did."

Akihito: "Well, not that I'm not enjoying the chitchat, but I still have to sort out that mess before going to bed. _My_ bed, mind you." _*points towards the dinner leftovers on top of the coffee table*_

Asami: "Stay put. I'll do it. The way you look right now, you'll probably fall asleep before you even reach the kitchen." * _gets up from the sofa and walks towards the coffee table*_

Akihito: "Why thank you, Lady Baba."

Asami: _*throws one of the sofa's pillows at Akihito's face in reply*_

**_(Scene setting: A few minutes later. Asami returns from the kitchen and catches Akihito still sitting on the sofa, sporting a brooding look.)_ **

Asami: "What is it?"

Akihito: "Hm?... What do you mean?"

Asami: "You're making that face."

Akihito: "What face?"

Asami: "That face you always make when you're brooding over something you shouldn't."

Akihito: "Am not!"

Asami: _*chuckles*_ "Right."

Akihito: "Well, if you must know, I was wondering how on earth is it possible that you've never seen "The Ring" before tonight? It is a Japanese horror classic."

Asami: _*shrugs*_ "That's easy enough to explain. I wasn't living in Japan when the movie first came out."

Akihito: _*frowns*_ "Where were you living then?"

Asami: "Sweden."

Akihito: "What on Earth were you doing in Sweden, of all places?"

Asami: "Attending high school."

Akihito: "Huh?! Wait a second! Your friend, Kuroda-san, told me the two of you were high school mates."

Asami: "And we were. But only for a few months. I went back to Sweden halfway through my senior year."

Akihito: "Hm, I suppose that explains it then..."

Asami: "Explains what?"

Akihito: "Why I was never able to find much information about your teenage years when I first investigated about you. Hey, what high school did you and Kuroda-san attend?"

Asami: "Kaisei Academy, here in Tokyo."

Akihito: "...Shut up!"

Asami: _*frowns*_ "Why?"

Akihito: "My parents moved to that school's neighborhood when I was five!"

Asami: "Well, I only attended it for a few months when I was seventeen. I highly doubt that we bumped into each other at the time, Akihito."

Akihito: _*shrugs*_ "I guess not, but it’s still a funny coincidence. You know, I used to play with Takato and Kou all the time on the grounds of the Buddhist shrine that's behind the Academy. It was our favorite place to hang out. That is, until the shinigami came along..."

Asami: "Until the _what_ came long?"

Akihito: "Oh, didn't you know? That shrine was haunted by a mean looking shinigami. Hey, don't laugh! I'll have you know, I saw him once. Scared the hell out of me too!"

Asami: "You mean to tell me that you saw an actual shinigami? For real?"

Akihito: "Well, come to think of it, it was probably just a Kaisei student ditching classes and dozing off inside the shrine, but hey, I was five, ok? I was pretty gullible back then. I believed every story I was told. Specially the scary ones." _*laughs*_ "I even left the dude snacks one time. He probably thought I was crazy... Huh? What's with that look all of a sudden?"

Asami: "How old did you say you were when that happened?"

Akihito: "Huh... Around five. It was right after I first moved into the neighborhood... Why do you ask?"

Asami: "The shrine you mentioned... Was it known as the Forest Shrine?"

Akihito: "Yeah, that was its name! Did you know it back then?"

Asami: "...I can't believe this."

Akihito: "W-What?"

Asami: "Akihito, I used to take naps in the afternoon inside that shrine before going to my part time job. Once, I was woken up by a kid armed with a baseball bat, who left me a handful of sweets before he ran down the shrine steps."

Akihito: "D-Does that mean...? No way... _No.Way_! The shinigami was _you_?!"

Asami: "I would say that that it is highly likely."

Akihito: "...I'm speechless."

Asami: "Now that's a first!"

Akihito: "I can't believe that it was you of all people."

Asami: "Thanks for the snacks, by the way. I enjoyed eating them. And in case you're still wondering, I did think at the time that you were crazy."

Akihito: _*laughs openly*_ "I guess it's fate."

Asami: "What?"

Akihito: "The thing that keeps making us bump into each other."

Asami: "I don't care what’s responsible for it. So long as it keeps happening." _*leans down and kisses Akihito on the lips.*_

Akihito: _*licks lips*_ "That felt nice. Do you have any more of those?"

Asami: *grins* "As a matter of fact, I do... _So_ , my bed or yours?"

Akihito: "Your call."

Asami: "Oh, really?! And are you, come tomorrow morning, going to, as usual, try to blame your willingness on the sake you drank at dinner?"

Akihito: _*shakes head while leaning in to whisper in Asami's ear*_ "Not this time."

**_(Ending scene: Asami picks up Akihito from the sofa. Leaves the living room in the direction of the master suite. Lights in the living room go off. The sound of the lovers' laughter echoes down the hallway)._ **


End file.
